Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Retold
by ConcealedRage
Summary: An augurey, an unborn and a scorpion king. Harry Potter and the Cursed Child retold in a format more similar to a novelization. Uses the major plot of the original screenplay to retell the story through a mixture of direct adaptation and new content. While some non-canon elements are included, it is purposely written as mere filler to avoid interfering with the core concept.
1. An Unlikely Friendship

_Obligatory Author's Note: You'll soon find that this isn't the typical fan-fiction, but rather a retelling of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child in the format of a novelization rather than a screenplay. All dialogue has been changed to abide by FF's rules and guidelines regarding copying material from an already published work, as well as to make a good portion of it less cringey. While it follows the basic plot of the original screenplay, no dialogue has been purposely lifted from either it or the original Harry Potter series. Despite the basic plot outline being kept, numerous changes have been made to either answer the many criticisms that have been raised with the original story or simply because I feel as though they make more sense. Additional material has also been injected for the sake of retaining a small shred of originality. Some chapters, such as but not limited to the second chapter, feature predominantly original material for the sake of filler. That all being said, I hope you enjoy reading it!_

A family of five made their way through the bustling King's Cross station. Among them, two young boys pushing packed trolleys, an aging mother and a stern father, accompanied by a young daughter hanging onto his arm. To the average person, barring the caged owls sitting atop the boy's trolleys, they seemed to be quite ordinary. But to the handful of those among the magical community, they were far from it.

This was the Potter family, the wife and children of the Boy Who Lived. He was a boy no more, however. Now a thirty seven year old man with children of his own, a lot had changed in the nineteen years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter now stood older, wiser. His wife, Ginny Potter, still shined defiantly, hardened by her years on the Quidditch pitch, but was beginning to take on that plumpish look that her own mother had.

Both the two boys, James and Albus, possessed the same jet black and untidy hair as their father. While the older of the two, James, had inherited his mother's brown eyes, Albus bore his father's bright green ones, a fact that those he met often pointed out. Their daughter, Lily, had more of a Weasley look about her, resembling her mother. She wouldn't have looked out of place at the Burrow.

As they scurried through the bustling station, an argument quickly erupted between the two Potter boys.

"Stop! I'm not going to be put in Slytherin!" Albus shouted to his brother.

"Please give it a break already James." their father beckoned. "I've already told you to stop with this."

"I just said he might be put in Slytherin. It's true, I don't see what the problem-" He immediately noticed the look on his mother's face, a look he knew all too well. "Well alright then." He said defeatedly and quickly fell into steady silence.

Capitalizing on the rare moment of dead air left by his brother, Albus turned around to his mother and asked,

"You won't forget to write to me, will you?"

"Of course not, we can write to you every day if that's what you'd like." She replied.

"Please don't… James said that most people only get letters from their parents around once a month. I don't want to be the kid who-"

"You shouldn't believe everything your brothers told you about Hogwarts." His father interrupted. " You know he likes to get a laugh at your expense."

"But what if it's true?"

"It can't be, seeing as we sent your brother at least three letters a week." Albus' mother cut in. "Sometimes more. He didn't seem to have a problem with it either."

The conversation ended as they neared their destination. Looking around to ensure that no muggles were leering, the two boys' mother instructed them on how to bypass the barrier and reach the elusive platform nine and three-quarters.

"You see that wall there?" The two boys nodded. "All you've got to do is walk through it. It's as easy as that."

"I know mum, you seem to be forgetting that I've done this before." With a quick glance to ensure that no one would walk into his path, the oldest Potter son strutted up to the wall and disappeared behind it.

"If we don't see you inside, have a safe year! And don't forget to look out for your brother!" Ginny called out after him.

Albus didn't follow him right away. Noticing his other son's hesitation, Harry put his arm on his shoulder and spoke directly into his ear.

"There's nothing be afraid of. Just run straight through and don't worry about crashing. Trust me, I've done that before and it's not as painful as you might think."

"I'm ready." Albus assured him, smiling at his father's anecdote. He sauntered for a few steps, but quickly broke into a dash. Soon he made contact with the wall, his parents and sister right behind him, and passed through the barrier himself. If anyone was watching, it would have appeared that they had been wiped from the face of the earth!

The family emerged on platform nine and three-quarters. Although not as busy as King's Cross Station proper, the platform was still filled to the brim with witches and wizards saying farewell to their young children as they prepared to embark on the start of another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

James had already disappeared beyond the thick white steam emitting from the nearby Hogwarts Express, going off to search for his good friends from years previous.

"Do you think they're here already?" Albus anxiously asked, leaning out from the side of his trolley attempting to find a familiar face.

"Don't worry, they're here somewhere. Not like them to be late." His mother assured him. Wandering through the platform they soon found who they were looking for.

"It looks like that's them." Harry suddenly said, motioning to another family that could be barely seen through the white mist. Once they got closer, their faces soon came into focus and their identity was unmistakable.

"Rose! Uncle Ron! Aunt Hermione!" Albus greeted them.

The family turned to greet the Potters. They were the Granger-Weasleys, the longtime friends of Harry. The father, Ronald, had the typical Weasley look, not unlike Harry's wife. Thick, ginger hair and a face dotted with freckles. His wife, Hermione, with pasty skin and brown frizzly hair. They were accompanied by two children, a daughter named Rose, who appeared to be an almost exact replica of her mother when she was younger, alongside a younger son named Hugo, who kept a more Weasley, gingerish look about him. Friends often commented on how the two siblings could pass as younger versions of their parents.

"Have any problems driving here?" Harry asked his friend.

"I thought I did well, Hermione on the other hand... But then again, she didn't think I could even pass that Muggle driving test. She just assumed that I'd use a Confundus charm on the examiner." Ron replied.

"Oh come on Ron, you know I was joking." His wife half heartedly asserted. Ron leaned towards Harry and whispered in his ear.

"In the end, I did have to do it but only because I forgot to look in the side mirrors. I can use a Supersensory Charm for that anyways."

"Don't let the Minister for Magic here that one."

"Oh, don't worry." Ron laughed, but his giddiness was soon interrupted. "Hey, would you look at that. It's good old Malfoy and the heir to house Voldemort." Ron gestured down the platform at an aging Draco Malfoy, accompanied by his wife and son. The young Malfoy seemed to have an unfitting awkwardness about him. While his father typically kept a scowl about him, he only had an air of innocence surrounding himself. While he lacked the near patented Malfoy smugness, what he didn't have in attitude was made up for with his bleached blond hair, just like his father.

"Don't be saying things like that Ron, you know it's not true and you wouldn't want the kids repeating that sort of thing."

"I'm just having a laugh, you know he had plenty of those about us when we were at Hogwarts."

"Come on, could you give me hand putting Albus' trunk on board?" Harry said, hoping to change the conversation.

"Of course."

The two men leaned down and picked up Albus' trunk and owl and loaded it onto the train, joining Rose's. Upon returning to the platform they interrupted Hugo and Lily's discussion on which house they would be joining when they themselves attended Hogwarts in a few years.

"I don't want to be putting any pressure on you, but if you aren't in Gryffindor you're going to have to find a new place to stay for the summer holidays." Ron jokingly told his son.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. The two younger children laughed, but nether Rose, and especially, Albus, enjoyed the teasing.

"Dad…" Albus said, as he grabbed his father's hand. "What will happen if I am put in Slytherin?"

"Nothing, I suppose. You'll still be my son and it won't make a difference. The house you're put into isn't the be all, end all."

"But Slytherin is the house of dark wizards and you and mum and James were put into Gryffindor."

"Albus Severus Potter. You were named for two of the greatest and noblest wizards who have ever lived. And you know very well that one of them was not only a member of, but later on the head of Slytherin house. You aren't limited by the crest on your robes."

"But-"

"If it really makes a difference to you, just make sure the Sorting Hat knows how you feel."

"Does that really make a difference?"

"It certainly did for me. If I hadn't made my feelings clear, I would have ended up in Slytherin myself." Albus was astonished, he had never heard this before. "Hogwarts will be the best years of your life, I promise you. There is nothing to be frightened of. It doesn't matter if you're in Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, your house is what you make of it."

Harry looked at his watch, a gift from his mother in law that he had received for his 17th birthday.

"Well, it's almost eleven. If you don't want to miss the train you better get on board. You wouldn't want to have to find your own way to Hogwarts." He and Ron shared a youthful glance.

As the two children began to board the train, their parents and siblings hugged them and said their goodbyes.

"Don't forget to write us." Hermione said to her daughter. "And remember to give Professor Neville our love for us."

"Mum, you know I can't give a proffesor love!" Rose called back, blushing as she entered the train. Albus followed behind her and the two disappeared into the compartment.

"They're not going to get into any trouble, right?" Ginny inquired, clearly worried.

"They wouldn't be our kids if they didn't get into at least a little bit of trouble." Ron assured her. "You know, I'd do anything to go back, myself. But it's their turn to enjoy it."

"It'll be over before they know it." Hermione sighed.

"I still can't get over how much Al is worrying about being sorted into Slytherin. But I suppose he has a lot to live up to." Harry inserted.

"Oh, that's nothing. Rose is already worrying about how she can make sure she secures hers place as the future captain of the Quidditch team and is even planning her study schedule for the O. ."

"It's too bad they don't give time turners out anymore. She'd likely make even better use of it than we did." Her husband replied, a smile across his face.

As they watched the train depart, Ginny held onto her husband's arm.

"Harry… He'll be alright, won't he? I never felt as worried for James. But, well, you know how Albus is"

"He'll be fine Ginny, I just hope he makes good use of his time there."

Meanwhile, Rose and Albus made their way through the crowded train searching for a place to sit. Walking past several compartments, Rose seemingly took the process very seriously.

"Albus, we need to make sure we do this right."

"How do you figure?"

"Our parents met when they rode the Hogwarts Express for the first time. We can't just sit with anybody, we have to make sure that we choose the right people."

"It really makes that much of an impact? That's kind of scary."

"I think it's amazing. We're setting our future in motion today, in more ways than one!"

"So how do we decide where to sit?"

"Let's have a peek at them all and then make a decision."

The two began observing all the compartments around them. Not knowing where to start, Albus soon opened up the door closest to him.

"Hi, would you mind-"

"It's just me in here, feel free to have a seat." The lone occupant replied.

"Brilliant." Albus made his way into the cabin.

"My name is Albus."

"I'm Scorpius, and who might you be?" He turned and asked Rose, who still stood in the compartment door. Rose's face grew sterner, she recognized not only his name but his face from her father pointing him out on the platform earlier.

"Rose." She replied, harshly.

"Hello, Rose. Would you like some of my Bertie Box Every Flavour Beans?"

"I think I'm alright, thanks."

"Well, I've got plenty of sweets if you'd like any."

"I'd be happy to have some." Albus cut in. "My parents are rather strict about what they let me eat, what do you think I should start with?"

Rose began to glare at her cousin with cold eyes, clearing attempting to send a message.

"Easy, the Pepper Imp has always been my favorite."

"Brilliant, I'll have some of them then please." Albus soon noticed his cousin's looks. "What are you on about Rose?"

Scorpius had already come attention to the girl's looks, having been used to such stares.

"It's because of me." He said.

"What?" Albus replied.

"You're Albus Potter. She's Rose Granger-Weasley. And I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Our parents didn't get on while they were in school."

"That's an understatement! Your parents worked for Voldemort and tried to kill ours! And there's worse rumors about your family going around these days too."

"Only my dad was involved with that, actually. And I know what the rumors are, and they're all rubbish. Most ridiculous thing my father says he's ever heard."

"Rumors?" Albus asked.

"The rumor is that he's the Dark Lord's son." Rose said, bluntly.

The compartment was silent for several seconds, none of the youth knowing how to break free from the awkward subject of one of them being the son of the vilest wizard who had ever lived.

"It.. It can't be true anyways. Time turners don't even let you go back that far and look... you even have hair." Rose clumsily jested.

"And it's just like my father's!" Scorpius laughed.

"Yeah… Anyways, we should probably sit in another compartment. Our parents wouldn't be fond of us sitting with the son of one of their oldest rivals, no offence. Come on Albus, let's go."

"I think I'm alright here for now, go on without me."

"I'm serious."

"And so am I, we can meet up once we get to Hogwarts."

"Fine!" Rose exclaimed, as she angrily exited the compartment and moved further down the train.

The two boys sat in silence for a time, only exchanging awkward glances. Finally, tired of the sound of his own breathing, Scorpius broke the lull.

"Thanks for that, I've never had someone stand up for me before."

"The jokes on you, I only stayed for your sweets and because I've already made myself comfortable." Albus replied, reaching for another Pepper Imp.

"I don't have a problem with that." Scorpius snickered.


	2. The First of Many Years

While the two boys certainly enjoyed each other's company aboard the Hogwarts Express, their trip was far from eventful. A handful of other students had peeked into their cabin, none choosing to stick around. Most were perplexed at the odd pairing, however. How could a Potter and Scorpius Malfoy be getting along so well? Neither of the two seemed to mind however, they formed a quick friendship despite the difficulties that their parents had with each other in the past. But inevitably the train ride had to end.

In the middle of a particularly engaging conversation about the boys' distaste for Quidditch, a voice beamed through the train.

"We will soon be reaching Hogwarts. Your luggage will be brought up separately, please do not have any worries about it. Remember to exit in a calm and orderly fashion."

"I can't believe we're finally here." Albus said. "I've been waiting for this my whole life."

"I know the feeling. We finally get to live the lives of adventure we've always dreamed of!"

"I just hope I get put in Gryffindor with my brother…"

"Well, I'm almost certain I'll end up in Slytherin like my father. I wouldn't mind having you around to brighten things up though!" Albus smiled at his new friend's kindly gesture, but inside his stomach was turning. He didn't have the nerve to tell Scorpius his fear of being named a Slytherin.

Shortly after, the train began to slow down and eventually stopped altogether. Albus and Scorpius hurried out of their compartment and joined the rest of their peers in funneling out of the the train. Both were met with stares and whispers, although for different reasons. As they reached the outside of the platform, they heard a booming voice shout from nearby.

"Firs' year! Firs' years! This way, firs' years!"

The sound came from a giant of a man. Towering above the students around him and hidden behind a thick mane of hair, there was no mistaking who he was.

"Hagrid!" Albus called out, moving away from Scorpius and closer to the massive gameskeeper.

Hagrid held up his lantern and peered out in direction of Albus.

"Why, if it isn' Albus Potter! Figured I'd be seeing you here sooner or later. Glad it was sooner, mind you. Come along now, you'll be joinin' the rest of the first years in the boats."

Albus followed behind him and glanced around searching for Scorpius. Unable to find him, it seemed like he was lost in the sea of students all hurrying to attend the feast as fast as possible. Just when he thought he had spotted Scorpius, however, he felt a hand reach out and grab his shoulder.

"There you are, Albus!" Rose greeted him. "I was worried that you wouldn't survive a train wide with that Malfoy boy."

"He's really a great guy. You just have to get to know him a little bit."

"I'm sure he is, but it won't matter. Once we're in Gryffindor and he's in Slytherin we're not going be seeing much of him anyways." Albus nodded in agreeance, but with a clear trace of being unsure of himself.

"Come on, I want you to meet the people I sat with on the train. They're all brilliant and I'm pretty sure they'll end up with us in Gryffindor. Hopefully we can get on a boat with them, too."

Rose guided Albus over to her two friends and introduced them to him. They were an interesting bunch, all clearly anxious to get inside the school and get to the feast. Although Albus tried to pay attention, he couldn't quite catch their names or what they were saying over the loud shouting of Hagrid and the other sounds buzzing from around the platform. He was also very distracted, trying to pick out Scorpius in the sea of first years. He didn't think much of his negligence however, if they were destined for Gryffindor like Rose said he was sure that he'd meet them eventually.

Stumbling down a narrow path, the first years followed Hagrid down as he led them away from the platform. There was nothing but darkness surrounding them, until they turned around a bend and were met with their first sight of the lake and the beautiful illuminated visage of Hogwarts. Many members of the party expressed their amazement.

"It's just like I always imagined." A voice from in front of Albus rang.

"I can't believe we're really here!" Said another.

Soon the path they walked broadened and they reached the edge of the black lake, accompanied by a small collection of boats along the shore. From here they could better make out the school in all its glory and grace.

"Only four to a boat!" Hagrid called out.

"Good thing there's only four of us Albus, otherwise you might have had to swim across." Rose jokingly said, leading the group to an empty boat. Albus nervously laughed along, following behind his cousin alongside their new acquaintances.

Once every student had found a boat, Hagrid climbed into his own and led the small formation of boats forward. As they first made their way across the lake, the group of students made quiet small talk, about what classes they were excited for, what kind of spells they wanted to learn. But they fell silent as they neared the end of their passage. Starring above at the castle, which had become even grander the closer they got, they had their breaths taken away. Eventually Hagrid called for them to watch their heads and the boats began to glide through a dark tunnel, taking them directly underneath the school.

Finally reaching the end of their ride, they approached would could be described as an underground harbour, adjacent to an elongated stairwell As Hagrid helped students out their boats, they were shepherded along towards the worn stairwell and told to ascend it, stopping at the ornate castle door. After ensuring that everyone had made the trip safely, Hagrid knocked on the door and it immediately opened.

From inside came a ruffled and sporadic wizard. While he had certainly seen better days, there was a curious aura around him that made it clear he had once known glory.

"Welcome Hagrid! Go ahead and take your place at the table, I'll handle things from here. I'm amazed that after all these years they still have you doing this." He said.

"Oh I don't mind. I enjoy gettin' to see them get their firs' glimpse of the castle." Hagrid replied, walking inside and disappearing from sight.

The ragged professor signalled the first years to follow him through the door, bringing them into a colossal and decorated hall. Tired of the students ogling at their surroundings, he soon called for their attention.

"You're all about to start your first of hopefully many years at Hogwarts, and that of course means beginning it with a feast. But before you can join the rest of the students sitting in the great hall, you must first be sorted into your houses. These houses are more than just names on your robes. You will live with your housemates, attend classes with them. They'll be your friends and comrades in the race to win the house cup. Some would even say they would are something of a family for your time here at Hogwarts. When your name is called, you will step forward and the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head. It, and only it, will decide whether you will be placed in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor. Remember, no house is better than any other. The Sorting Hat will see into your mind and determine which one is simply the best for you. Now get in line, and follow me. Your house beckons."

The first years did as they were told and followed him into the Great Hall. While the entranceway had astonished them, the Great Hall was indescribable for the majority of the eleven year olds.

"We're finally here Albus!" Rose giggled in delight from behind her cousin. "I almost can't believe it!"

Albus was truly speechless. He had seen spectacular things done with magic, but nothing as impressive as what he was now witnessing. The hall, adorned by thousands of hanging candle sticks draped across what appeared to be the night sky, was everything he had hoped for and more. Much like his cousin, he was having trouble accepting it as reality. This was the place he had dreamed of, the place that his brother couldn't wait to come back to and the place that his parents had longed to have more time with.

Soon people began to notice Albus, breaking him from his observations. They were commenting on his father, on his brother and how much he looked like both of them. The majority of what he heard came from the Gryffindor table, of course. Albus tried to find his brother among the many faces but he couldn't manage to do so.

His attention being drawn back to the ragged professor leading him, he now saw the Sorting Hat perched atop a common stool. As was tradition, the hat soon broke out into song and began to serenade the students. It was quite the singer, Albus thought. He had never heard anything like it before.

Once the concert was concluded, the whole hall broke into applause. The ragged professor now stepped out in front of the hat and produced a long list of names. When each student's name was called, they would walk up to the stool, sit down and have the hat placed on their head. Some were sorted nearly instantly, while others took several minutes. Eventually one of Rose's friends from the train was called, but was sorted into Hufflepuff rather than Gryffindor.

"Looks like we won't be seeing him again." Rose said, disappointedly.

"Why? Just because he's in a different house doesn't mean we can't be friends with him." Albus replied, rather defensively.

"I guess, things would always be weird between us though."

After several other students, Rose's name was called. She walked up the stool with clear swagger, not afraid of what comes next. The hat had barely touched her head when it bellowed out 'GRYFFINDOR!'. Cheers came from the Gryffindor table, and Rose strolled over to them and took her seat.

Not long after, it was Scorpius' turn to be sorted. Walking from the end of the line of first years, he greeted Albus when he walked past him. Sitting down, it didn't take the Sorting Hat long to declare him a new member of Slytherin house. This time cheers came from the Slytherin table.

"Not really a surprise, I have to say." Came a voice from a group of students sitting nearby. "Rumors going around that he's not a really a Malfoy at all. My father says they shouldn't have even let him in here with the rest of us. I imagine he'll have his own gang of Death Eaters following him too, even." Albus looked annoyingly at the older boy who said this, but was obviously powerless to do anything about his insults.

After what felt like an eternity, Albus' own named was called by the ragged professor. The name 'Potter' surely caused a stir among the students. Nervously walking up the stool, he suddenly realized that all eyes were on him. Once the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, his mind quickly went blank. He could hear the magical hat poking around his head, but was oblivious to what it was saying. Albus was overcome with fear and could barely breath, let alone think clearly. But he was soon brought back to reality, just as the hat called out 'SLYTHERIN!'.


	3. Things Only Get Worse

Albus followed in line alongside his fellow first year Slytherin students, still bearing a shocked look on his face. He didn't remember mechanically standing from the Sorting Hat's stool and disappointedly joining his fellow members of Slytherin house at their table. He didn't even remember the look of glee on his friend's face when he sat down beside him. The reality had still yet to sink in.

"I still can't believe we managed to make off with a Potter…" The prefect rambled on as he guided his new wards down towards the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. "You'll certainly make a good addition to the house though. Slytherin has fathered the greatest witches and wizards in the history of our school. Bit odd, you being a Potter all, but it's for the best."

Most of Slytherin were equally as happy with the result of Albus' sorting, despite their initial silence in the Great Hall. However, there were those who seemed to think the situation was a strange and unfunny joke. Albus wished that they were right, that any moment someone would tell him that there was a mistake and that he would be whisked off to join his brother and cousin in Gryffindor. Of course, no such messenger ever came.

His first few days as a Slytherin were rather depressing, to say the least. Although Scorpius was always there to stay positive, happy that his only friend was by his side day and night, Albus still seemed to be off in a world of dread. To make matters worse, each time he saw his brother, James just laughed at him.

"Well, it looks like I was right about you being in Slytherin after all, Al." He said on one occasion. "Look on the brightside, the green compliment your eyes better anyways."

At least James still spoke to him. Rose exchanged awkward pleasantries of course, but it wasn't like it used to be. She saw him as a rival now, rather than as a cousin. He now understood what she meant when she said that things would be weird between them and the boy who was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Albus had become so depressed with his newfound living arrangement that he had failed to even write home to his parents. It was up to James to break the news, a task that he was happy to complete. Despite his reluctance to respond to them, his parents still continued to send him letters, almost on the daily. Most of them went unread as Albus assumed they would simply be more of the same from the early letters, promising that he'd have a great time as a member of Slytherin and to keep his chin up. They didn't understand, or worse, they did and they we're lying about it.

His notoriety among even Slytherin dropped steadily once he began attending classes. Likely due to his depressive state, he took little interest in learning charms or incantations. What he had once longed for was now his worst nightmare. Albus had dreamed of studying alongside his cousin Rose and the other members of Gryffindor, having grand adventures like his father did as a child. But instead he was stuck with the likes of Slytherin, many of them being the grandchildren and children of those who his parents fought against with their lives on the line. Most students left the pair of friends alone, and when they didn't, they were usually only there to make jokes of them.

His stock dropped to an all time low at his first flying lesson. Madam Hooch had them all lined up out on the grounds surrounding the castle. It was a joint lesson of Gryffindor and Slytherin, just Albus' luck.

"Everyone stand by a broomstick, hurry up! We don't have all day!"Madam Hooch shouted at them. "Simply stick your hand out over the broom and yell 'up', some will get it faster than others, but you'll all be able to do it eventually. Come on now, don't be shy."

The field was soon filled was shouts of 'Up'. On only their first shout, both Rose and Yaan Fredericks, one of Rose's Gryffindor friends, had their broom meet their hands.

"Ah, naturals the both of you. You'll be soaring in no time. You might even find yourselves on the Quidditch team." Hooch complimented the both of them. "Now the rest of you, I don't have time for slackers. Say it like you mean it, call the broom to you."

As time went on the rest of the classes' brooms also rose to their caller's hands, even Scorpius. Soon, it appeared like everyone but Albus was holding their broom.

"Come on Albus, I know you can do it." Scorpius encouraged him. But the rest of the class wasn't as supportive.

"How humiliating. And to think that his father was the cup winning seeker and captain for Gryffindor. I suppose that's just another difference between him and his father. A shame really, for the Potter name to go to waste like that." Polly Chapman expressed.

"He's some kind of Slytherin Squib." Another student said.

The rest of his lessons turned out to be very similar. It seemed that Albus failed in every avenue of magic, and despite Scorpius' friendship, he hated his short time at Hogwarts. All he began to wish for was the end of the school year, so he could leave this godforsaken school and return home.


	4. The Undesired Train Ride

Another year, another trip to King's Cross Station. The Potter family made their way through the bustling travellers, the two boys of the family once again pushing their trolleys, complete with their pet owls sitting atop them. All members of the clan looked older, but still recognizable. The youngest of the family seemed to have changed the most, almost the age when she can finally attend Hogwarts alongside her siblings. This time their journey through the station was very different, however. While last year all members of the family seemed eager to reach their destination, the younger son was clearly dragging his heels.

"Come on Albus, hurry up! It's almost like you aren't excited to go back!" His sister teased him.

"I suppose you could say something like that." He replied, keeping his voice low enough that his parents couldn't hear him.

Each time Albus expressed his dissatisfaction with his previous year at Hogwarts, they merely shrugged it off as him continuing to mope about being separated from his brother and cousin.

"If you don't start embracing it, you're time there will be over before you know it. Trust me, if that happens you'll be regretting it." His father assured him.

The family quickly reached their destination, despite Albus' attempts to slow them down. No longer needing coddling from their mother, the two Potter boys simply waltzed through the wall and into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

This year, Ginny had learned her lesson. As soon as she passed through the barrier herself, she grabbed onto her oldest son.

"I know you think you're too cool to say goodbye to your mum, but you're not getting out of it this time."

Admitting defeat, James slide in line with the rest of his family, knowing full well that any other action would result in him having a howler embarrass him the first opportunity his mother had.

"Oh, oh! I think I see Rose and Uncle and Aunty!" Lily exclaimed, grabbing on her father's arm and pulling him towards them.

The rest of the family followed in line, Albus included. Upon reaching them, Albus awkwardly stood next to his cousin. The two exchanged greetings, but nothing more. It seemed like the adults somehow failed to notice the cold attitude the two directed towards each other.

After moving his two sons' belongings onto the train with the help of his friend and brother in-law, Harry moved to stand next to his younger son.

"Dad… Would it be alright if you stood a little bit away from me?"

"Oh I see how it is, now that you're in Slytherin you're too cool to be seen with your Gryffindor father?" Harry jokingly replied.

"It's just the looks people always give, I can't take it anymore."

"Relax, Al. They're looking at you not me. They're looking at-"

"They're looking at Harry Potter and his Slytherin Squib son, Dad."

Oblvious, Harry replied "What do you mean, 'Slytherin Squib'?

The conversation was, luckily for Albus, interrupted by the boy's mother.

"I can't believe you're off for your second year! Be safe, and remember to write home this time around. I know you were busy and enjoying yourself, but that doesn't mean you should ignore your parents!" She told him, hugging him before moving onto her older son, alongside her husband.

"You better write home too James…." The conversation faded into the background of the platform, leaving Rose and Albus alone to speak without the attentive ears of any parents for the first time.

"Don't worry, as soon as we're on the train you don't have to worry about talking to me."

"Albus come on…"

"I know it's what you want Rose, don't pretend."

Soon Harry's conversation with James had ended and they bid their final farewell. He hurried onto the train to find his friends. Returning to their previous discussion, Harry put his hand on Albus' shoulder and began to speak with him.

"Al-"

"I've told you not to call me that. You named me Albus, not Al."

"Albus is there something wrong. I still don't understand why you're so hesitant to go back to Hogwarts. Are the Slytherin students treating you poorly because you're my son? You need to try and make a few more friends, I know I'd be nowhere without Hermione and Ron-"

"Why would I need a Ron or Hermione, Scorpius is better than both of them. I know you're not too fond of him, but he's still my best friend."

"As long as you're happy, that's fine with me. It's just… rather strange how unsociable you've become. You barely even talk to Rose anymore." He motioned over to his niece, who had moved closer to her parents to give her own goodbyes.

"You didn't need to bring me to the station Dad, I would have been fine on my own."

"Albus, you know that I wanted to be here for you."

But Albus wasn't listening to his father. He noticed, off along the platform, that both Scorpius and his father had arrived past the barrier. Thinking it was strange that his mother wasn't with them as well, he quickly rushed to his friend. Uncharacteristically, the senior Malfoy left his son alone on the platform and brushed past Albus on his way to speak to Harry.

"I need a favour." Draco Malfoy said, without even as much as a greeting. "The rumours are only getting worse. I can't have people thinking my son is the child of the Dark Lord."

"I understand Draco, but-"

"If the Ministry could just release a statement reaffirming that all Time-Turners were destroyed in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, it could at least help them die down."

"Draco, you know as well as I do that the only way for this to blow over is to wait it out."

"Scorpius is suffering, and my wife is only getting worse. Can't you help us out even a little? Or does the great Potter have no room in his heart for a dying woman and her only child?"

"Draco, it's out of my hands."

Draco sighed and returned to his son to give his final farewells, not even acknowledging his son's best friend. Once the Malfoys had said their last goodbyes, Albus accompanied Scorpius onto the Hogwarts Express and settled into the same cabin as the one they had met in the year prior.

"You know, I have a strange feeling about this year." Scorpius said to Albus once the train had left the station. "It feels different somehow. I know you didn't want to come back, but for some reason I think this year is going to be much better than last." Scorpius, of course, could not be more wrong.


	5. Dark Words and Darker Signs

Despite Scorpius' belief that the pairings' second year at Hogwarts would be better than their first, his trust in his gut was surely misguided. While the two friends were not subjected to fighting a Basilisk or having the fate of the world put on their shoulders, it was likely one of the worst years at Hogwarts for anyone in the Potter family in the long history of the school. The two buried their heads in the ground and and tried to stay away from their peers, and Albus' academic performance didn't see much improvement either. When the year finally ended, he was delighted to return home and rejoin his family in a world without house points, potions class or the ridicule of his fellow students. But no summer lasts forever.

Another September and another trip to King's Cross Station for the Potter family. This time things were different, however. No longer were only the two boys pushing their trolleys, but they were joined by their sister, Lily. Both Ginny and Harry were delighted to see their three children off to Hogwarts (and finally have the house free to themselves). Even Albus' typical melancholy couldn't ruin the occasion.

The trip was remarkably similar to years past, the children's mother lectured them on how to cross the barrier, the oldest son attempted to escape from saying farewell to his parents, but with no avail. They even greeted the Granger-Weasleys in their typical meeting place, sans Hermione, however.

Things were going remarkably well until Harry attempted to give his younger his final farewell.

"Third year, one of the biggest of them all." He said, reminiscing how his had played out. "You're going to love Hogsmeade, you have your permission slip, right? I remember how disappointed I was when I was first told that I wouldn't be able to go."

"I hate Hogsmeade." Albus replied, coldly.

"How can you hate a place you've never actually been to? Why do you always have to be so cynical about these things Albus? If you just tried to enjoyed yourself, you'd find your life quite a bit easier."

"Whatever, I'm sure Scorpius and I will enjoy the empty castle more than any trip to Hogsmeade."

"Al, I've been meaning to talk to you about Scorpius. I've put it off all summer but I suppose I'm not going to get another chance after this."

"What about him?"

"I've been speaking with Professor McGonagall, she says the two of you isolate yourselves from the rest of the school. Don't you think things would be easier if you tried to reach out to the rest of your classmates?"

Albus scoffed.

"What do you expect us to do? Confund everyone and try and convince them we're more popular than we are? Scorpius might be able to do it but I'd be lucky if it didn't backfire and confuse me instead."

"It's not that complicated Albus, I just want you to try and-"

"You just want me to be more like you, or James. Well sorry Dad, I'm not like either of you. I'm just a Slytherin." Noticing that Scorpius had arrived further down the platform, he left his father without as much as a goodbye and joined his friend.

"Albus, wait!" But Harry's calls went unanswered.

Before even approaching him, Albus could sense something was wrong. Scorpius had dropped his school case on the ground and was sitting on it, neither his father or mother were anywhere to be seen.

"Scorpius? Are you okay?" Albus said as he sat down next to his friend."Is it your mum? Have things gotten worse?"

"It's gotten the worst it could possibly get." Scorpius replied solemnly, holding his head in his hands.

'I thought you'd send an owl.."

"I- I wasn't sure what to say."

"You know I'll always be here for you." Albus said, as he put his arm around Scorpius in an attempt to comfort him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Ju- just be my friend like you've always been."

"Of course."

Once Scorpius began to regain his composure the two hurried onto the Hogwarts Express to shield themselves from the onslaught of stares and whispers from the families around them. Taking their usual compartment at the back of the train, the two friends attempted to distract themselves from the bleak reality that the Malfoy family was stranded in. After many hours of conversation, it seemed like they had distracted themselves thoroughly and the train ride become just like any other.

The Hogwarts Express inevitably reached the destination it was named for, and the two exited their compartment alongside the rest of their peers. Their presence was met with the typical stares and whispers, but they were unfortunately adjusted to such treatment. Suggestive of their outsider nature, the boys ended up in a carriage with several students they had never seen before. Avoiding awkward conversation, the entire party decided it was best to sit in silence on the long ride to their school.

Upon reaching the castle, the two hurried into the Great Hall and took their seats, Albus eager to learn what house his sister would be placed into. After the usual waiting, the first years were paraded in, his sister waving at him when they made eye contact. Once the Sorting Hat had unleashed this year's composition, Albus sat on the edge of his seat waiting for his sister's name to be called.

"Lily Potter." It eventually came. Lily walked to the stool with confidence reminiscent of what her cousin had displayed only three years prior. Once again, in similar fashion, the hat had barely touched her head before it shouted out "Gryffindor!" Albus sunk back into his seat.

"What did you expect?" One his upperclassmen said, laughing. "Potters don't belong in Slytherin."

Elsewhere, far south of Hogwarts, Albus' father was met with his own troubles. Returning from a mission of utmost importance, he exited the enchanted lift and hurried through the hall before it even had the chance to finishing stating the name of the floor, that being the "Department of Magical Law Enforcement".

Barely looking where he was going, Harry mechanically walked through the rooms before coming to a door that read "Office of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement". He opened the door and stepped inside.

"How did it go?" Said a familiar voice. It was Hermione, sitting in the office organizing the messy stacks of paper.

"The intel was true."

"And what of Nott?"

"He's in custody and is being taken care of."

"And the time-turner?"

Harry produced a small time piece from his front pocket. Hermione quickly recognized what it was, although it seemed different from those she had previous experience with. This one was surrounded by dark magic, powerful dark magic at that.

"Does it work? Is what they said about it true?"

"We don't know for sure yet. I wanted to try it out then and there but I realized it wouldn't look good on the Head of Magical Law Enforcement to be abusing items of dark magic." Harry walked past his friend and sat down on the other side of the desk, making himself comfortable. "Best to keep it out of the public eye for now." Hermione nodded in agreeance.

"Better you let me hold onto it then." Harry handed the time-turner to her.

"So, I can't imagine the Minister of Magic came all the way down here just to pick up a time-turner. To what do I owe this pleasure." Harry said, half jokingly.

"It's nice to get away from the politicians once and awhile. I also thought it would be the perfect opportunity to come and see how you were progressing with your paperwork…Unfortunately it seems like I've seen everything there is to it. How can you get anything done in this mess of an office, anyways? I'd go mad if I were in here all day."

With a flick of his wand Harry sent the papers and books on his desk flying. They floated back down harmlessly, but now organized rather than scattered.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better organized, maybe. But still ignored. I've been reading through some of these reports while waiting for you, and there's some things here you might want to keep an eye out for. Mountain trolls riding Graphorns through Hungary, giants walking through the Greek Seas, the werewolves have all but vanished entirely… Our years at Hogwarts taught me your dissatisfaction with reading, but if it's part of your job now. You have to do it whether or not you enjoy it."

"But I don't need to. I hear about this sort of thing from actually doing my job, out there, where I can actually make a difference."

"I know how much work you put in, Harry. It's just that these monsters aren't something that can be ignored. These are the former allies of Voldemort himself. Their movement could mean something. But if the Head of Magical Law Enforcement is neglecting to read up on them…"

"I didn't learn about Nott and his time-turner from a report. You really don't need to tell me off, I'm quite capable of doing my job."

"I'm not telling you off. I just need you to look at your paperwork every once and awhile, is that so much from you? And I'm not asking you as your friend, I'm telling you as your boss."

"Alright, I'll try to stay on better top of it."

"Good, now how were things at King's Cross? I wish I could have been there, but I had a meeting with my counterpart from Germany. You know," Hermione said, with a smile, "Ron has started saying that I see more of my secretary than I do of him. And the sad part is, I'm starting to think he's right."

"Ginny, James and Lily are well, Lily especially. I can't wait to hear about her first day at Hogwarts. But when it comes to Albus I'm as good a father as I am at paperwork."

"Rose has seldom mentioned him, are things really getting that bad?"

"It seems like it. And I can't imagine Rose would know much about the situation, he doesn't seem to want to spend time with anyone but Scorpius."

"Quite ironic, don't you think. Your son, getting on with the heir of your mortal enemy.. Draco I mean… not you know who."

"The jury's still out on that one."

"I can't have you spreading those awful rumors as well. Especially considering the man's wife just passed away."

"I'll try and watch my tongue, it's just that the whole situation with Albus frustrates me too much. Can't think with a straight head."

"Well, this is his third year. I know we grew up a lot, I'm sure he will as well."

"I can only hope so."


	6. An Old Man's Plea

As the year went on, Harry did as he was told and tried to pay more attention to the reports that were stacked upon his desk each and every day. Hermione was grateful, she had her hands full dealing with the public once it was leaked that they were in possession of a so-called "dark time-turner". And to the dismay of the Malfoy family, the revelation that there were still time-turners in existence only made their lives harder.

As Harry quickly found, Hermione was correct when she said that there were many interesting things being reported on throughout Europe. Dark things. He began to fear that the peace the Wizarding World had known for the last twenty years was coming to an abrupt end. But, never one to be discouraged, this only made him and his department work harder. Unfortunately, this meant more time away from home and the empty house that he and his wife had looked forward to was seeming more and more likely that it was going to go to waste.

Eventually Harry found that the house was empty no more, for his children had returned home from Hogwarts for their summer holidays. While the house was no longer empty, he was still barely home, his long hours extending into the summer months until he soon found that August was coming to an end. Realizing that he had scarcely even seen his own children, let alone spent time with them, he decided that it would be best to take the last few days of the months off. While both James and Lily were glad to finally be spending time with their father, the middle child of the family was less than delighted to be dealing with his constant lectures about how he should spend his time at Hogwarts.

On the eve before the family's routine trip to King's Cross Station, however, their usual arguments were interrupted by a visitor. Despite being sent up to his room by his parents, Albus was curious, assuming it to be something to do with his father's work at the Ministry and instead hid at the top of the stairs in an attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Amos, I understand, but I can't be taking meetings about this at home, especially at this hour. I'm seeing my children off to school tomorrow and-"

"I've tried to make appointments at the Ministry," said an elderly man, sitting in a wheelchair. Albus could barely make out his details from the top of the stairs, but he could tell that he was well past his prime, his voice rough and with little hope left in it. "But they always seem to find a way to cancel them or push them back, months at a time. I can no longer wait and I'm tired of you trying to shut me out."

"I understand, but I'm not trying to shut you out. Things have been happening Amos, much like they happened before. It's part of my job to make sure they don't turn out like last time. I'm responsible for-"

"There's plenty you're responsible for, if it weren't' for you… If it weren't for you, Cedric would still be here! Still be with me!"

"Amos, please, calm down-"

"Voldemort wanted you! Not my son! You told me yourself! 'Kill the spare!', he said! That's all my beautiful son was to him, a spare!"

"Amos please, I sympathize with your efforts to memorialize Cedric, but-"

"Memorialize? I'm not interested in a memorial, at least not anymore. I'm an old man, an old dying man. I don't have much time left. I'm here to ask you, no, beg you, for a chance to bring him back."

"Get him back? Amos, you and I both know that's impossible…"

"Don't try and fool me boy, I've heard the rumors. That time-turner that they say the Malfoys used, I know the Ministry has it. Please, just give me the chance… I know I can make things right."

"Amos, playing with time is a dangerous gamble. The Ministry doesn't allow for anyone to-"

"Has many people have died for the Boy Who Lived? I'm begging you just to save one of them. Just save him."

This made Harry's blood boil. Those caught in the crossfire have always been his weak point, but there was little he could do for Amos and his son, even if he was willing to play with time.

"I can assure you, those rumours are false, Amos. No one, not the Malfoys, the Ministry or myself has a time-turner that would allow you to bring your son back. I'm sorry."

Albus had very rarely seen his father like this. He had certainly gotten upset before, but not like this. There were few things that got Harry Potter as emotional as the notion that he was responsible for the sacrifice of others. But a boy named Cedric.. Albus certainly recognized the name, but couldn't quite remember where he heard it before. Perhaps he was one of the members of Dumbledore's Army that fell at the Battle of Hogwarts? It would make sense as to why Amos was so emotional…

"Hello." A voice interrupted this train of thought, scaring Albus and nearly causing him to jump 10 feet in the air. "I'm, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

The owner of the voice was a young woman, somewhere in her early twenties from what Albus could tell, looking at him from down the flight of stairs. Her hair was quite brilliant, Albus thought, silver, with blue tips.

"Who are you?" Albus asked, nervously.

"Delphini Diggory, well, just Delphi if you'd like." She said, ascending the stairs and sticking her hand out to him. Albus responded to the gesture appropriately, shaking it and responding with his own name.

"Albus."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you then, Albus. Especially since you're the son of the great Harry Potter." Albus noticed a strange affliction in her voice, almost as if it hurt her to say his father's name.

"Not a fan of him are you?"

"Well, it's just that-"

"Don't worry, neither am I." Albus slumped down, sitting back onto the stairs.

"We don't choose who we're related to, Albus. Amos down there, he's a bit of a nut sometimes, but he's my uncle so I'm tasked with taking care of him."

"I can understand why you aren't a fan of my father then, considering he supposedly got your cousin killed." Delphini just smiled back at him.

"Is it tough work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Taking care of your uncle, how is it?"

"Oh… right." She paused. "Well, it's not that hard. The nurses at St. Oswald's Home do most of the heavy lifting. I just have to show up every once and awhile and-"

"DELPHI!" came a shout from downstairs. "GET DOWN HERE DELPHI!"

"Sorry, it looks like I have to go. Hopefully we meet again." She said with a wink, and walked down the stairs.

"DEL- Oh, there you are. Take one last look at the once so great Harry Potter, now a stone cold Ministry man."

"Amos, you know-"

"Don't worry, I've given up hope. I'll leave you in peace."

That night Harry had trouble sleeping. While awake, his mind raced with thoughts of what Amos had said to him. If the time-turner was all it was said to be, could they really make a difference? Could they truly change the past? Even worse, when he did manage to fall asleep, his dreams were full of images from that dreadful night in the graveyard during his fourth year at Hogwarts. Nothing could erase the picture of Cedric Diggory laying there from his mind. Nothing could save him thinking about the millions of things he could have done differently to prevent his death. Sometimes it even felt like his scar was burning, so overcome with guilt that he imagined something terrible he hadn't felt in over twenty years. But Harry had come to terms with what happened. There was nothing he could do to bring Cedric back, time-turner or no time-turner, what was done was done. He just hoped that Amos could accept that truth as well, and find peace with the harsh reality; the Wizarding Wars had seen many casualties, and there was nothing that could be done about it today.


End file.
